memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tholian
Did Vendetta actually suggest Tholians experience time differently or is that a little bit of conclusion jumping, they could simply be long lived and good at maintaining there ships so if not that line should go. -- 8of5 17:39, 9 December 2006 (UTC) *Will double check since I have the novel but I do remember Picard thinking about Loskene making such a conclusion that a 'lying Vulcan named Spock' was on the Enterprise D. -- Darth Batrus 22:56, 9 December 2006 (UTC) *In the Lost Era novel "The Sundered" (Captain Sulu) it is stated that the Tholians live very short lives - months instead of years - but they have a "Lattice" memory that stores the memories and knowledge of the entire race. That would explain how Loskene would "remember" Spock. I need to dig out the book and get the exact quote.--NevarMaor 16:09, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ** Ok, I finally found the book."The Lost Era 2298 The Sundered" Pocket Books 2003 paperback edition, page 51 para. 3: Even more peculiar than their biology, though, was Kasrene's explanation of the social structure on Tholia. The lifespan of a Tholian was generally six to eight months from birth to maturation to natural death. Their knowledge could be shared from one to another, and from generation to generation, in a process which seemed roughly analogous to a "crystal memory upload". This allowed the newly matured Tholians to continue the work and lives of their predecessors, with only a minimal amount of learning having to be accomplished by means of the old-fashioned trial-and-error method. '' So according to this book they aren't extremely long-lived, in fact the exact opposite. --NevarMaor 00:01, 16 August 2007 (UTC) In J.M. Dillard's novel Star Trek: Recovery, Admiral James T. Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy oversee the test of the rescue ship "Recovery" at Zotos IV before the Klingons, Romulans, and Tholians. Both the fully automated ship and its designer, Myron Shulman, go mad under the influence of the vengeful Tholian Lokara, who makes the Recovery attack the other ships. Commander Lokara of the Skotha seeks revenge on Kirk and Starfleet, because Lokara's breeding partner Lanra was crippled aboard Loskene's ship during the battle against the Enterprise four years earlier (Star Trek: The Original Series episode The Tholian Web). Lokara is later killed by the Klingons.Pizza the Hutt 22:31, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::Note: having an ingrained extra-temporal, extra-universal or extra-dimensional sense structure would make it very plausible that Tholians "baited" USS Defiant from the mirror universe -- it would be second nature for them to perceive that there was a 'mirror universe' -- and to communicate with it thusly. -- Captain MKB 04:00, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Say who what now? What's that random outburst about Recovery about? And Mike is your Tholians have extra-everything abilities speculation or something that's been established somewhere? --8of5 12:56, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::What's been established is that 22nd century mirror universe Tholians had the foresight (!) to bait a ship, from the 23rd century, in our universe, into a trap, delivering them the ''Defiant (ENT: IaMD). It wasn't revealed if it was an ingrained sense that allowed them to see through the interphase into another universe or if they arrived at it by technical means, but either is a possibility -- having a built-in sense that acts as sensor and communicator seems plausible considering that they can communicate by transmitting their own radiation between ships without the benefit of radio. -- Captain MKB 13:14, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :::Ah yes, I've had a similar thought myself, I sort of imagine the Tholians operate united throughout the multiverse, just waiting for someone to write that in a novel. --8of5 13:39, 10 July 2007 (UTC) history Do you think there is enough history on the Tholians between this page, the Tholian Assembly page and anything not yet added to warrant making a separate history page like some of the other notable races/governments? --8of5 15:16, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :Whilst I'm asking, how about one for the Gorn as well, I think both are significant enough players to have serperate history pages myself. --8of5 16:07, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late comment but thought I should reply on this. Does anyone have the Vanguard novels? I have heard that they have a lot of Tholian material so if thats the case then I think the Tholians should have their own history section because right now it seems too small to have its own page. I know something about them being involved with the Shedai but don't have the novels themselves so don't want to touch that section unless more is added. I've instead tried adding material from Deciphers Aliens book. Also, can I add that section about their lifespan that NevarMaor quoted above? -- Darth Batrus 16:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC)